


Happy Frickin' New Years!

by adolescence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fireworks, Happy New Years!, M/M, Smut, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolescence/pseuds/adolescence
Summary: Dean and Sam going at it on New Years Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, guiz! May your asses get bigger and your wallets get thicker!

Dean was sweaty and panting above Sam as he pistoned his hips hard into him, and Sam tipping his head back and moaning, his body feeling too hot. His nails were digging into Dean’s shoulder, his other hand clutching the sheets. This felt like it had been going on for _hours_ , even though Sam knew that wasn’t the case. But his cock was so hard it hurt, and Dean wasn’t letting him come. God, he didn’t know Dean could even last this long.

 

“D-ean, _please_!” Sam begged.

 

“I know- m - baby,” Dean managed through moans, his voice hoarse with pleasure. “Almost there.”

 

Whenever Sam had the opportunity to look up, through his haze, he did, and would see Dean’s hooded eyes, burning, right back at him. Right before he’d look away, off, somewhere else for a snippet of a moment, and then his attention would be right back where it belonged. He looked at that same place every time, but Sam was too fucked up to read too much into for now.

 

“Fuck- Sammy,” Dean groaned, low and rough.

 

It was just a second later that Dean was grabbing Sam’s legs and bending them, all but throwing them over his shoulders. And- and _fuck_ if that didn’t hit the spot.

 

“Dean!” Sam cried out, the new angle allowing Dean to hit that sensitive spot inside of him over, and over, and over again. His long legs were tensing over Dean’s shoulders, and Dean’s hips picked up a new, merciless pace, hips jack-knifing into Sam and earning whines and guttural groans.

 

“C’mon, baby boy,” Dean’s eyes flicked up to whatever he’d been looking at before, and then they were back down at Sam, who was nearly bent in half in the position they were in. “Stay with me.”

 

That seemed almost impossible up until he felt Dean wrap a hand around his cock. God, all it would take is one stroke and he’d-

 

Sam startled at the loud pops - no - _explosions_ that sounded from outside of their motel room, what must have been fireworks, the sudden sensation that jolted through him enough for him to pass the point of no return, coming hard and fast all over himself and spilling over Dean’s hand, all with a shout of Dean’s name.

 

There wasn’t much time to be embarrassed by it, because Dean was slamming his hips into Sam one more time, punching out one last moan out of Sam, as he came deep inside of him.

 

Holy fuck.

 

Dean’s weight pressed down on him after Sam’s legs were pushed off his shoulders, but Sam didn’t mind it. He was too fucked out to care. It wasn’t until Dean propped himself up to look at him that Sam focused on anything other than his breathing and his after-glow.

 

“I-I guess you could say there were,” Dean began, breathless, over him. There was a glint in his eye. “ _Fireworks_.”

 

Sam looked at him, confused for a moment. A split second later, his jaw dropped in disbelief.

 

“You jerk!” Sam gasped. “You _planned_ this. And- and all for a _pun_?”

 

Dean was chuckling above him - scratch that - outright bursting with breathless laughter, rolling off of him.

 

Sam’s eyes snapped over to wherever the hell he’d been looking that entire time and saw a clock. It read 12:01.

 

Sam couldn’t stay mad, though. Not when Dean’s laughing was that contagious. He started his own fit of giggles. That didn’t save Dean from a half-assed jab to the ribs, which only got an Ow! and more laughter.

 

As the boyish giggles from the two grown men faded, Sam sighed.

 

“Well, at least we started this year off with a bang.”

 

Slowly, as if wary of retaliation of some sort, Sam looked over at Dean just to find his brother looking right back at him with a hard stare. But it was Dean who was the first to break, the laughter starting up all over again.

 

“Happy New Year.”

 

“Happy New Year, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts/New Years Resolutions you wanna share? I'd love to hear them!


End file.
